Strike a Pose
by samuraikid
Summary: Setsuna's a super model, but not just any super model. She's a model in the running for sexiest MAN alive. That's right! Sexiest man! Only problem is, no one, but mana knows. Will she finally tell everyone and, maybe, ask konoka out? Idk, read the story.
1. The Photo Shoot

I'm back! Sorry I was gone so long, but there's this ass hole in my life known as my step brother. According to my parents, he "accidentally" broke it. And, it has taken me this long to buy another one. I'm working on And the beat goes on, but right now that story is sitting on a couch at a psychiatrist office. It has issues...Anyways, I have another story in return for and the beat goes on. I also don't own anything! So, here we go!

OH WAITTTTTT! ONE LAST SHOUT OUT TO MY STEP BROTHER DYLAN, YOU ASS HOLE! Ok i'm done...

* * *

Setsuna gazed outside the window of the jet and admired her reflection in the mirror. Not in a vain way though, the hair dresser just did an amazing job. Someone slid into the seat next to her and yawned. "So, what are we shooting today, Setsuna?" Setsuna felt her temple throb as she turned towards the person next to her. "Mana, were you not paying attention at the meeting?" The girl in question shrugged her shoulders and glanced around the empty jet. Setsuna sighed and leaned her head against the seat in front of her. "I'm not sure about you, but Anna told me that I would be shooting in my bathing suit. In a garden called Villa Gamberia, I think." Setsuna answered. Mana eyed Setsuna carefully. For Vogue?" Setsuna nodded. Mana turned to face Setsuna. "Damn. They really want you to win sexiest woman alive." Setsuna cracked her neck and pulled a pair of Louis Vuitton glasses out of her school bag. "Yeah. I know." Setsuna agreed yawning. Mana looked out the window for a minute before saying, "Take a nap Setsuna. Konoemon wants us to patrol tonight and you'll want to be rested when you get to the garden. Now then, if you'll excuse me I'm of to bug the pilot." Setsuna chuckled as Mana disappeared into the cockpit. Setsuna looked around the jet. She didn't really need to, it was private after all. Setsuna listened for a few minutes to be sure Mana was still bugging the pilot.

"_Bob...Bob..."_

"_..."_

"_Bob...Bob guess what."_

"_WHAT!"_

"_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie wo-orld~!"_

Setsuna smiled and reclined her seat back. The pilot hated Mana so much. As she listened to Mana Her mind drifted back to Mahora, where her best friend lived. "Konoka.." Setsuna mumbled as she looked out at the golden clouds. "It's not fair. Why did Buddha make me fall in love with you, and not a man?" She said aloud, not caring if anyone heard. "I have a 99.966971% chance of being the world's sexiest person alive, but you still treat me like an ordinary person. Maybe, it's because you don't know." Setsuna continued to rambled. "Yes. I'm a Shoe-in for that award. I'm a top model. So many people I could have, but I want you."Setsuna felt her eyes get heavy behind her glasses. "You..." she mumbled as she drifted off into sleep.

"Ow! What the he-" Setsuna screamed as she popped out of her seat. The door to the cockpit opened and Mana walked out, a proud smirk on her face. Setsuna raised an eyebrow as Mana once again took the seat next to her.

"What did you do this time?"

Mana put her hand on her chest and acted like she was hurt. "I _swear _I didn't do anything!" Setsuna tipped her glasses and gave Mana a knowing look. "Alright, so maybe I said his luggage was too small to see..." Mana admitted. Setsuna looked back at Mana and tipped her glasses further down her nose. "aaaaand~?" Setsuna drawled expectantly. "And maybe...he climbed up a chicken's butt...to get laid." Mana said twiddling her thumbs. Setsuna smiled and shook her head. "Are we landing now?" Mana stopped twiddling her thumbs and replied, "Yes. We should get everything together so we can get everything over with fast." Setsuna stretched her arms over her head. "Kay. I'll go do that now." she said as she squeezed past Mana.

* * *

"WHAT!"

The clothing designer, Mae, shakily scratched the back of her head as she watched the two fuming models in front of her. "W-well, I-I gue-s-ssed you b-both knew y-you would be m-modeling for Play Girl: le-lesbian edition.." Setsuna opened her mouth to speak, but Mana slammed her mouth over Setsuna's mouth before she could say anything. "No, it's okay. Your just doing your job. We'll be ready in just a few moments." Mana complied much to Setsuna's protest. The designer left in a hurry out of the dressing room just as Mana lifted up her hand from Setsuna's mouth. Mana pinched her eyes shut as Setsuna angrily paced around the room yelling "I refuse to wear that bunny costume in front of a bunch of mindless drooling numb nuts!" "Setsuna, you won't be modeling in a bunny suit. I have a special request for you." A woman's voice cut in. Setsuna and Mana both turned in surprise to the woman standing in front of the door. "Oh, hello Miss Anna. I meant no disrespect-" Anna waved her hand at Setsuna and smiled. "Oh nonsense! I wouldn't want to model that in front of those idiots. They pop a tent whenever they see the doughnut guy!" Anna said agreeing as she walked closer to Setsuna. Mana chuckled at Anna's insult as she grabbed her dress and began changing in a stall at the end of the room. Anna grabbed Setsuna's hands excitedly "Now then, as you know a lot of people want you to win sexiest woman alive this year, but I don't want you to win it. Understand?" Setsuna was confused, but nodded anyway. Anna continued without a second thought "I want you to win sexiest MAN alive. I mean, look at you dear! You have no chest at all, no offense-" "None taken." Setsuna muttered to herself. "-but you have muscles! My own niece fantasizes about you...and she's married!" Anna paused for a minute to let Setsuna take all that information in. "Miss Anna, if you don't mind me asking, but how will I win that? I am a 15 year old girl after all.." Setsuna trailed off shyly. Anna smiled and put her hand on Setsuna's back. "Come with me. I have something to fix that."

Setsuna yelled a "I'll be back!" to Mana as she was steered out of the dressing room and into the frantic halls of the temporary studio. Anna led Setsuna to her office and slammed the door shut as a photographer tried to follow them. "Have a seat. I"ll be just a minute getting the solution to our problems." Anna said with wink. Setsuna smiled politely in return as Anna disappeared into a closet. Anna dug through her closet for about 5 minutes before returning with a black rectangular box in her hands. Anna smiled as she set in front of Setsuna and laid the box in Setsuna's hands. Setsuna carefully took the box and inspected it. She shook it, but it made no sound. Setsuna laid the box back down on her lap and ran her fingers against the synthetic material. Engraved on the black box in gold letters was Setsuna. Setsuna Hmm'd for a minute as she placed her thumb under the silver latch on the side of the box. Anna slightly goaded Setsuna to open the box. Setsuna flipped open the latch and stared in surprise at the contents of the box. Anna laughed at Setsuna's reaction. Setsuna blushed slightly as she mumbled "It's a-a dildo?" Anna grinned and crossed her legs. "I don't think it's a dildo, dear, maybe a stuffed cloth penis?" Setsuna blushed more as she picked up the blue and white striped (lets call it a...modeling dildo.) modeling dildo. "You want me to wear this!" She said even more embarrassed. Anna smiled and said "Yes, dear! Today, your going to wear this under a pair of Speedos! "_DAMN! DAMN! DAMN!"_ Setsuna thought to herself as Anna handed her a black and gold speedo. Anna's grin widened as she patted Setsuna's back saying "I want you to wear nothing on top and well, you know what to do for the rest of your body! Now, go knock the photographer's socks off!" Setsuna smiled a little and ran back to her and Mana's dressing room.

* * *

Mana peeked open her right eye as she heard the soft click of the dressing room. Setsuna looked a little nervous. Mana eyed Setsuna carefully because well, Setsuna was never nervous when it came to modeling. It came naturally to Setsuna, even though it might not seem like it. Setsuna opened one of the changing room stalls and went in without a word. Mana tried peeking into the stall to see what Setsuna would be wearing, but all she saw were the egg shell white walls of the stall. Finally, Mana decided ask what was wrong. "Setsuna, what happened?" The stall door clicked open and there stood Setsuna clad in a black and gold speedo with a rather large lump hanging in between her legs and nothing else. Mana's jaw dropped as Setsuna tore down the carefully groomed ponytail and began staring down at her feet. "So," Setsuna began shyly, "Does it look okay?" Mana began eying Setsuna with a photographer's face. "Move whatever that thing is over to the left." Setsuna did as suggested and sat in the chair next to Mana. "It's a "modeling dildo. Anna wants me to be sexiest MAN instead of woman. So, I'll be wearing this until I win it. Weird, huh?" Setsuna answered. Mana shook her head. "What an eccentric woman." Mana agreed. Setsuna and Mana talked about their clothing for about 15 minutes before someone knocked on the door and called, "_Are you two ready in there?"_ Setsuna smiled grimly and yelled, "Yes!" as she stood up and grabbed a black robe of a hanger. Mana followed Setsuna as they exited their dressing room.

Setsuna stood patiently as the hair dresser brushed her hair in final preparation before her photo shoot. When the hair dresser was done Setsuna was handed a mirror. Her hair had been side swept (Think Justin Bieber with longer hair) and looked pretty nice. Setsuna handed the mirror back and began walking over to the photographer, who was a woman in her late 30's. The woman kindly smiled at Setsuna as she approached the pool she was standing by. Setsuna smiled in return as the photographer shooed away everyone else, she really must have needed to talk to Setsuna. The photographer held out her hand and introduced herself. "I'm Taylor King! It's nice to meet a model of your caliber, Ms. Sakurazaki." Setsuna held her own out and laughed as Taylor complimented her. "What are we doing today? Is there anything I need to do for you?" Setsuna asked as she looked around the area. It was a beautiful garden of lavenders, yellow jasmines, and blue hyacinths. The garden surrounded a pool of water framed with cement stones. Setsuna guessed she would doing something around the pool. Taylor pointed to a bucket filled with water. "If you wouldn't mind dumping that on yourself, so, you know your hair will have that soaked look without messing up your hair. Then just come back to me and we'll see what we can do, okay?" Taylor indicated while she began setting up her camera. Setsuna nodded and grabbed the bucket. Before she dumped it she tested it with her finger. "Ow." Setsuna mumbled as she put her finger into mouth. It hadn't been that hot, but it wasn't very cool either. Setsuna tore her robe off and laid it a few feet away from her so it wouldn't get wet. After a few minutes of mental preparation, Setsuna grabbed the chrome handle and tipped the bucket up and over her head. The water splashed over Setsuna's head and down her pale body onto the cement stones. Setsuna spit some water out of her mouth and wiped some stray hair out of her eye. She shifted her modeling dildo for one last time and headed back to Taylor. Taylor took a few practice shots before turning to Setsuna. "Done?" Taylor inquired. Setsuna nodded and Taylor tapped her finger against her chin, which provoked a rather unwanted though from the samurai model. "_Konoka...You do the same thing when I take you shopping... I'll have to ask if I can take Saturday off. I haven't hung out with you in a while." _Setsuna sighed. Taylor seemed to not hear Setsuna because she continued to tap her finger against her chin. Finally, Taylor walked over to the pool and knelt down. "How about you get in the pool and kinda lay your head on the edge with you arms crossed?" Taylor called over her shoulder to Setsuna. Setsuna walked next to Taylor and slid into the pool with a small splash. Taylor moved back and lay on her stomach and focused her camera as Setsuna came into the screen. Setsuna did as Taylor had suggested and leaned her head on her hands on the edge of the pool . "Hey, the moons coming up. Do we need a light person over here?" Setsuna asked while maintaining her position. Taylor looked up, but looked back to her camera. "Nah, I want the moon reflected into the pool. Now if you could give the camera a sexy type grin that would be wonderful." Setsuna tipped her head down and glanced up at the camera. Taylor paused, snared by Setsuna's smile. It was very attractive, no wonder everyone thought she could go for sexiest man alive and not just the woman's award. Finally, Taylor snapped a few pictures before repositioning her camera. "Alright, lets move you onto the cement, laying on your side with one leg up and your hand supporting your face." Taylor advised as she checked the time on her watch. Setsuna yawned and pulled herself out of the water. While Taylor was checking the time Setsuna took the time to fix her modeling dildo before getting into position. "Your doing a great job. I usually have to fight models because they can't pose correctly, but your so easy to work with." Taylor praised as she scooted back further. Setsuna smiled and laughed at Taylor's praise. "Thank you. I get told that a lot, but are some of the model out there that bad?" Setsuna asked a little curious. Taylor pulled the camera from her face and nodded her head furiously. "Oh my god. Yes!" Setsuna smiled and Taylor put the camera back to her face and began snapping away.

A few hours later, Setsuna was back in her robe soaking wet sitting in Anna's office with Taylor. Anna looked up from Setsuna's old portfolio. "Any good shots?" Setsuna shrugged and rubbed her nose. Taylor smiled and stated "ANY? They were all good shots! I can see now why you all believe she can win that award!" Setsuna blushed under the hood of her robe. Anna smiled and held out her hand for the packet of photos in Taylor's lap. Taylor handed Anna the brown envelope and leaned back in her seat. Anna put a pair of glasses on and thumbed through the collection of photo's. Setsuna leaned over to get a look at the photos. Anna smiled and set the pile down. "Nice job. I"m sure these photos will make Setsuna here a shoe-in to beat Robert Pattinson!" Anna announced happily. Setsuna grabbed a picture off the top and looked at it. "Can I get a copy of this one Anna? Just to have around." Setsuna asked setting it back down onto the pile. Anna looked to Taylor questionably. "Of course she can!" Taylor said happily and grabbed the picture and stood up saying "Let me go make a copy." Both Setsuna and Anna nodded as the photographer left the room. Anna reached across the desk and grabbed Setsuna's shoulder. "It's for that Konoe girl, isn't it?" Setsuna nodded. "You going to sign it?" "Mhmm." "But, your not going to give it to her until you win that award?" "Yes." "But, none of your friends know? Minus Mana of course." "Nope." "They'll see you when you get the award. Don't you think you should tell them before so it isn't such a surprise?" "Nah." Anna shook her head, but before she could protest Taylor came back into the room with the picture in a black frame. "Thank you." Setsuna said grabbing the picture with one hand and a sharpie with another. Taylor muttered a "'Welcome." as she sat back down. Setsuna signed the photo and stood up. Anna also stood up to let Setsuna out of the office. "Good bye Anna, Taylor. I'll see you soon." Setsuna waved good bye as she began walking down the hall.

Within a few minutes Setsuna was back on the plane with Mana. The passenger compartment would have been pitch black if the neon green lights wouldn't be on. Setsuna would have liked it better if the lights didn't exist, but you take what you get. Mana didn't feel like messing with the pilot. "Too tired." she claimed while she polished her Berreta in the dim light. Setsuna rolled her eyes and yawned. Mana put her gun down in the isle and reclined back in her seat as she had done this morning. Setsuna followed Mana's example and leaned back in her chair. Within a few minutes both of them were almost asleep, but out of nowhere someone's phone rang. Setsuna bolted up and fingered her pocket. "WHO THE HELL IS CALLING THIS TIME OF-oh it's you.." Setsuna complained until she realized who it was. Mana raised an eyebrow as she watched Setsuna put her Droid to her ear. Setsuna stayed silent as the other person began talking. Mana turned to Setsuna. Setsuna began rubbing her arm nervously and blushed so hard the passenger compartment lit up more. Mana covered her mouth as she started to snicker. Setsuna pulled the phone away from her mouth, smacked Mana on her head and hissed "SHUT UP!" before returning the phone to her face. Setsuna began talking to the other person while putting her hand up to Mana's face. "Mhmmm. Yes Ojou-sama-i mean K-Kono-chan!" Mana moved closer so she could her the other person. She already knew who it was, but she wanted to hear the whole conversation.

"_Set-chaaaaaaan~! You know I hate when you call me that!"_

Mana smirked and Setsuna mouthed "you better not!", but it was too late. Man pulled the phone away from Setsuna just enough to yell "What? when she calls you West Vagina!"

"_What? Set-chan what did you say?"_

Setsuna's eye twitched as she pulled the phone back to her face before Mana could say anything else. Setsuna started making noises like the crunching of paper and yelled "WHAT? I CAN"T HEAR YOU! YOU'RE BREAKING-" and hung up. Mana sat back and looked Setsuna smugly. Setsuna was watching the window before she slowly turned around to face Mana. Setsuna looked at Mana for 5 seconds before saying "What the hell do you want!" Mana threw her hands up to cover her face while chanting "Nothingnothingnothing!" Setsuna glared at Mana "Good. That's what I thought." Setsuna said turning back to her window. Mana busted out laughing and wheezed out "Praise the lord! Praise the lord! Praise the lord!" The pilot grabbed his cup of coffee off the dash. "I hate my job." He muttered sipping a cup of coffee.

* * *

.

Me:Oh yeah! I hope this is enough to pay for me being gone so long!

Setsuna: *rolls eyes* Trust me. This is enough.

Mana: I like it. I get to annoy people...and make dirty jokes!

Konoka: *yell from far away* SET-CHAN!

Me: *Screams like a little girl* RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! ITS KONO-ZILLA!

Me, Mana, & Setsuna: *Takes off running* GAICA! GAICA!

Mana: Remember to review!

Me: Yeah! What she said! Oh, and I love rush hour 2!

Setsuna: Keep running!

Me, Mana, & Setsuna: Bye!


	2. Setsuna's Dream

**Setsuna's dream**

"What the hell do you want!" Mana threw her hands up to cover her face while chanting "Nothingnothingnothing!" Setsuna glared at Mana "Good. That's what I thought." Setsuna said turning back to her window. Mana busted out laughing and wheezed out "Praise the lord! Praise the lord! Praise the lord!" The pilot grabbed his cup of coffee off the dash. "I hate my job." He muttered sipping a cup of coffee.

_**BANG! BANG!**_

"WHAT THE HELL!" The pilot yelled spilling his coffee all over his crotch. He put the plane on auto pilot and stood up to open to door, but he stopped as he heard crying and:

"_OWWWWWWWWW! YOU JUST SHOT ME!"_

"_YEAH I SHOT YOU IN THE ASS BITCH!"_

"_WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN, MAN!"_

"_BECAUSE I'M SET TO THE FUCKING S-U-N-A!"_

"_YOU AIN'T GOTTA BE THAT MEAN THOUGH!"_

"_WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY! I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T SHOOT TUPAC! I KILLED HIS ASS!I'M A MEAN MOTHER FUCKER!"_

"_I KNOW! *CRIES* YOU JUST SHOT ME IN THE ASS...WITH MY OWN GUN! *MORE CRYING*"_

_"Shut the hell up."_

The pilot pushed the door open and shouted "**HEY! YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF IN...**here..." The pilot stopped as a tanto landed pretty close to his luggage. The pilot smiled a fake smile and slid back into the cockpit. This would be a loooooong flight home

* * *

This was supposed to be part of the story, but I said "Hey! Lets make this Setsuna's dream!". And I said nice thinking me! Lol. Anyways, stay tuned for chapter 2!


	3. Apology

Aye aye aye . It's been forever. So, let me say this quickly. I, Samuraikid, tried finishing this whole story, so everyone could enjoy it without the wait. Well (*sweat drop*) I actually had it half-way finished. But for some reason I decided to walk away from it so I could clear my head and write better. Then I forgot about it entirely (another sweat drop). Yeah, I know, how could I forget! Lol well I have no clue. But here's the good news, today I was at school, came home, and I cleaned my room...and I found the 2nd chapter! Woot woot,. par~taaaaay. *cough* So right now I'm working on typing it. I'd expect it to be done by tonight or tomorrow morning. Sorry for the inconvenience again peeps.

SK


	4. Setsuna's Plan: Part1

A.N: This whole chapter is really long, so i cut it into pieces..this one is extremely shorter than the rest, i couldn't

find a stopping place...

Me: Hey Girl~!

Setsuna: Oh no. He's back.

Me: OH NO GIRLFRANNN. I saved you from Kono-zilla last time!

Setsuna: Did not! I still ended up...

Me: *pulls out recorder* what were you saying?

Setsuna: *starts to sweat* MANA. START THE STORY.

Mana:Scene one.. ACTION!

* * *

The plane ride home wasn't as bad as Setsuna thought. Mana ended up passing out from lack of oxygen. There were also no surprise phone calls from Konoka. So, the rest of the trip was quiet. The neon lights that had lit up the cabin earlier that night were slowly fading. It would soon be morning. "C'mooooooon.." Setsuna whispered impatiently. "Does it take this damn long to fly a plane to Mahora?" Setsuna crossed her arms and tried rolling the kinks out of her back. It didn't work as well as she had hoped. For quite some time there had been a huge knot in Setsuna's back.

"_Maybe...I can get Konoka to massage my back." _

Setsuna blushed at the thought, but at the same time she started scheming. Yes, this was very unnatural for the samurai girl. Maybe it was her model side shining through, that was confident, charming, and also very devilish. Setsuna nodded to the early morning sun slowly ascending into the sky through the it been that long since her photo shoot? She could check her phone, but it was stuffed in her school bag along with some of Setsuna's favorite clothing. Groaning, Setsuna grabbed the articles of clothing from her bag and headed to the bathroom located in the back of the plane. The lights were making her dizzy, probably from lack of sleep, and their bright green color wasn't helping. But, it wasn't anything she hadn't faced before. So Setsuna walked slowly to the bathroom, careful not to wake Mana, and opened and shut the door quietly. "Where the hell is the..ah. There it is." Setsuna mumbled tiredly as her hands found the familiar light switch. Letting her eyes adjust for a few minutes, Setsuna looked around the small room. She knew it well. One plane ride home had ended with Setsuna being stuck in here with Mana. .Agony. Setsuna would never forget that stupid dance, "What was it called?" Setsuna asked aloud tapping her chin. "Oh yes." Setsuna remembered, painfully, Mana doing this dance called 'The Bus Driver'. It involved gesturing to the kids to get on the bus, slamming the door in their face, laughing at them, a drive-by, then a trip to a drive-thru, a high speed chase, and finally, a visit to jail. Setsuna shook her head ruefully. That had been hell.

Setsuna yawned slowly and held up her black and white plaid shirt. She fingered the worn shirt contently, it had belonged to her older sister, Motoko, who Setsuna tried to be like. After staring at the shirt and fondly remembering the past for a few minutes, she changed into it, a shirt to wear underneath, and a pair of skinny jeans. The shirt complimented her well, it made her toned body stand out slightly, without giving away everything underneath.

Setsuna sighed tiredly. They had missed their night patrol, big time. Which probably meant they would be doing it tonight. She knew neither of them would be looking forward to it, but it needed to be done. Setsuna looked into the mirror above the porcelain sink and quickly fixed her disheveled hair. Sometimes she hated it. It was always so shaggy and covered her face, making it hard to breathe at times. "_But..now isn't the time for complaining." _Setsuna thought strategically as she walked out of the bathroom and back into the, by now, pretty well lit cabin. Mana was no longer in the chair asleep(well..unconscious.).

**-WHOOOOOSH-**

"Ack!" Setsuna screamed as she was suddenly thrown over to her left and tumbled down the chairs and into her seat. Now awake, Setsuna felt her vein throb. She DEFINATLEY knew who it was. Just then, Setsuna focused her trained ears towards the room a few feet in front of her, not that she had to try to hear the screaming.

"_How the hell do you spill coffee on a man's area! HUH?"_

* * *

"_Me?ME! THAT WAS ALL YOU, MR. I-LIKE-TO-JACK-UP-MY-BRONCO-IN-FRONT-OF-__PEOPLE!"_

"_I WASN'T EVEN NEAR THAT PART OF MY BODY! I WAS TRYING TO ADJUST MY SEAT!"_

"_SHUT UP BOB THE BUILDER!ATLEAST I DON'T GET COFFEE ON MY AREA AND JERK THE PLANE OFF TO THE..."_

"_Don'.DARE say-"_

"_BOB LIKES TO JERK OFF PLANES!"_

"_YOUR MOM!"_

* * *

Setsuna hissed in fear for the pilot. If there is one thing you do not do, it's don't say anything about Mana's mom. Setsuna waited for several minutes. There was nothing but silence though. And then she heard it. The lighting of Mana's fuse. Silently, Setsuna counted down from 5.

5..

4..

3..

2..

1..

* * *

"_**DO WE NEED TO TALK ABOUT YOUR MOM? HUH?**_**"**

"um...no?"

"_**WELL WE ARE! YOUR MOMMA SO DUMB SHE TRIPPED OVER A CORDLESS PHONE, YOUR MOMMA SO DUMB I ASKED HER TO GET ME A PAIR OF SNEAKERS AND SHE CAME BACK WITH TWO CANDY BARS, SHE'S SO FAT WHEN SHE SAT ON THE TOLIET IT SAID 'ABCDEFG GET YOU FAT ASSSSS(terisk) OFF OF ME.', SHE SO UGLY SHE MADE THE BOOGIE MAN GO OUT OF BUSINESS-"**_

*Crying*

"Stop, just stop! Please!"

"_**SHUT UP BOB, YOU'LL NEVER BE THE MAN YOUR MOTHER WAS!"**_

* * *

Setsuna smiled. But she buckled her seat belt just to be safe. Yeah, she did love Mana at times. But then again, she also loved Konoka. And that was all the time. "Oh yeah. My plan." Setsuna trailed off, a smug, somewhat evil, smile on her face.

**DUNDUNDUNDUUUUUUN...**

* * *

Me: Heeeeeey babe, long time no see.

Setsuna: Just stop.

Me: *puts head down* awwwww...

Mana:* walks in with empty coffee cup* So. I like this chapter.

Setsuna: *flips out mentally* Yes. I'm sure you do.

Me: *smiles* YES. We do! I worked hard on this...like a month ago!

Mana & Setsuna: *shake heads* Shame, shame.

Me: Yes yes. I know...but!

Setsuna: Yes?

Me: *sees opportunity* You should review and let me know if this was good enough, even though it was short!

Mana: *face palm with coffee cup* alright alright. Go to bed already!

Setsuna: *nods in agreement*

Me: Fiiiiine mom...Bye peeps!

Mana: HOLD UP! Did he just call me mom? DON'T YOU BE TALKING ABOUT MOMS BOY, YO MOMMA-

Setsuna: *Screams like a little girl* ALRIGHT, END THIS CHAPTER NOW! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! GOOOODBYE!


	5. Setsuna's plan: Part 2

Me: aaaaaand we're back.

Setsuna: *walks in holding Mana in a headlock* And so are we.

Mana: *gurgles and starts foaming*

Me: *stares* you know..maybe you should let her go...

Setsuna: Who? what?

Mana: *passes out*

Me:*points finger accusingly* MURDERER! YOU KILLED MY MOMMA!

Setsuna: Say whaaaaaaaaa? oh. Mana and I always play like this.

Me: Now I say whaaaa?

Setsuna: Look. *sucks on finger and sticks in Mana's ear*

Me: *cringes* ALRIGHT. Before this gets any more gross, lets us begin..

Setsuna: _Dramatic pause.._

Me: *vein pops out* You weren't supposed to say that line! but fine...let us begin STRIKE...A...POSE: CHAPTER 2...PART 2!

* * *

Finally, after touching down in Mahora airport, and Mana apologizing to the pilot, Setsuna was finally back on the familiar grounds. Luckily, Mana had stayed behind to help the poor pilot stop crying, so the walk to her dorm was quiet. "_Now I can think my plan through with more detail."_ Setsuna thought smirking. Her shadow seemed to betray her thoughts, it seemed almost sinister. This plan could change it all. It had to be perfect.

Setsuna walked calmly down the familiar path she often took from the airport to her dorm. There was a lake not to far ahead. She was sure she could make it before it was time for school. Not that she was going. That was part of the plan after all. Naturally, if Setsuna was not at class Konoka would come looking for her, call her, whatever she felt was necessary to make sure her guardian was safe. Setsuna smiled as she saw the familiar lake glistening in the early morning light. Looking up to the sky, Setsuna noted what the time was. "5..45?" Setsuna guessed aloud. She stopped and closed her eyes, letting her trained senses take over. She wasn't too far from her dorm. If she kept walking at the current pace she would make it there around six-o' clock. That would give her 2 hours of extra rest and 30 minutes to get cleaned up. So, she decided to rest at the lake for a while and think. There was a cherry blossom tree just feet away from the edge of the lake. It was Setsuna's usual spot, where she hid whenever there were demons about. They never even bothered looking near the area. Maybe it was another charmed forest hidden Mahora. She could've asked if it was, but then everyone would start coming there. "And I don't want that." Setsuna said aloud, furrowing her eyebrows, as she grabbed a low hanging branch and swung up onto it. Leaning onto the sturdy body of the tree, Setsuna let her bag drop down onto the soft ground. The lake glowed a bright sea foam blue and it was so clear you could see all the rocks nestled at the bottom. There well all kinds of koi in the lake. Her favorite was a rare blue koi that swam far away from the others and near the edge of the water. Just then, the blue koi jumped out of the water and flipped it's tail towards Setsuna as if to say "Hello friend." and splashed back into the glassy pool, sending a jet of water towards the tree. Setsuna smiled and waved in return. It always knew when she was around. Usually, she would bring an apple and break it into small pieces to feed to the blue koi. She had named the blue koi, Aoi Yuru, unsure if it was a boy or girl. Setsuna banged her head into the body of the tree, she wasn't here to play with Aoi Yuru today. Her plan needed attention now.

The wind blew an already bud cherry blossom into her lap. Casually, Setsuna picked it up and smelled it. It smelled sweet and reminded her of sweet little Konoka, probably asleep still. The samurai allowed herself a warm smile as her eyes drifted shut as she remembered carrying Konoka back to her room after a late omai and tucking her into bed. Setsuna felt warmth spread through her body, like drinking something hot on a cold day. She remembered running her fingers through silk chocolate pools of hair and finally, even a little bit disappointingly, had pulled herself away from Konoka's sleeping form and forced herself to leave. Twirling the little blossom between her fingers, Setsuna let it drift downwards onto her bag. Suddenly, Setsuna looked out to the lake just as a ray of sun bounced off the now calm waters. Her plan would go as followed; First, she would stay here until school started, Konoka would have no choice but to go to class. Setsuna would be able to sense this with her demon half, as it could smell Konoka's tempting scent anywhere. And luckily, Setsuna could turn this part of her off because it often made her hormones go insane. ( She didn't want to have a 'Good time' with Konoka and not remember it the next day.) Second, Setsuna would hide the picture of her that Taylor had made a copy of so Konoka wouldn't look through her bag and find it. While the school day was going on Setsuna would go to Tatsumiya shrine and work out a little deep within the woods, so when lunch came around Konoka wouldn't be able to walk far enough to find her. Then Setsuna would go back to her dorm when the bell rang for class and sleep until the rest of the day was over. As expected, Konoka would practically run until she got to Setsuna's dorm, then slow down to make it seem like she had taken her time. Konoka would open her door to find Setsuna laying in bed, trying to rub her back, but failing. Setsuna would blush in embarrassment and Konoka would ask what was bothering her. She would argue, saying it was nothing, but Konoka would know something was wrong and offer to massage her back.

Setsuna frowned as the sun receded behind a cloud temporarily, "Is a massage all I want from this?" she asked swinging her leg back and forth. "No." Setsuna replied to herself. So what did she want?

A twig broke under Setsuna's weight, causing Setsuna to shrug and jump down. The samurai girl forced herself to think of the class she would be missing. In English they would be writing poetry. That was really all she had to worry about. Setsuna grabbed the blossom laying on her bag and walked to the bank of the lake where there was a tree leaning over the edge. Locking her arm around the small tree, Setsuna breathed in the small bloom's intoxicating smell and looked out onto the glassy lake with eyes that matched. Slowly closing her eyes Setsuna let her mind wonder. Soon she was writing poetry in her mind. Finally it over flowed and Setsuna was talking out loud.

"_If the world were black and white_

_A never ending, un-loving night_

_I would be _

_forever_

_by you side_

_Taking everything on together_

_stride_

_by_

_stride_

_If the world were black and white_

_A timeless, enchanted night_

_These words...would shine through with all their light..._

_I love you, Konoka Lynne Marie Konoe."_

Setsuna smiled at her poetry. She had always been a poet deep down, she never felt like showing it to anyone though. Then it clicked. She wanted a date from Konoka. This poem would be what gave her that. She would ask Konoka to listen to a poem she wrote. Their relationship had been getting really intense lately, though neither of them had said anything. Konoka had licked Setsuna's lips, stating there was ice cream on them with a blush that rivaled Setsuna's. Once when it was raining, Setsuna had walked Konoka back to her room and Konoka turned to open the door. For some reason just as Konoka turned the door knob Setsuna had grabbed her hand, jerked around, and gently kissed her rain soaked forehead. It had ended with both of them passing out in the rain from shock. Surprisingly, nothing came out of it. This time something would. "I want to win that award and when I walk on stage to accept it, I'm taking Konoka on stage with me..and I'm going to dip her backwards and go for a kiss. Our fist kiss." Setsuna trailed off happily, curling her fingers around the blossom. This plan had to work out. Maybe she should go talk to the Konoemon. Setsuna choked a little. She realized what she would be asking. How could she do this? "Maybe I should practice." Setsuna said, her voice surprisingly small. She took a deep breath and tucked the blossom into her shirt pocket. "Konoemon." Setsuna started off bravely, kneeling to the ground and dipping a finger into the lake for the blue koi to come, "I would like your blessing to be with your granddaughter." Aoi Yuru brushed it's fins against Setsuna's fingers, making her sigh. "Now I just have to go do it in person." and with that Setsuna pulled her finger out of the water, much to Yuru's protest. Grabbing her bag, Setsuna gauged the time again. "6:14." Setsuna mumbled. Mana should be back by now. "And..Konoemon should be in his office." Setsuna said determinedly. Setsuna took one last look at the pond, Aoi jumped and flipped a "Goodbye friend." to Setsuna, who smiled and called, "Bye Aoi Yuru. I'll bring you an apple later." Finally, after readjusting her bag and tucking the cherry blossom further into her pocket Setsuna jumped high into the sky and landed on the top of a tree. After spotting the clock tower that belonged to Mahora's shopping center, Setsuna darted off towards it at blinding speeds. Her hair whipped violently with the wind she created, but at the same time it gave her that animal, wolfish, look that got her into the model business.

Setsuna landed in front of the school with a muted thud. She would have to be careful. Konoka could already be searching for her. Silently, Setsuna slid into the main office of Mahora. No one was in the old office except Shizuna, but the young woman hadn't noticed Setsuna sneak in yet. Setsuna gulped and grabbed her throat. Maybe things would be better left unsaid. She started to walk out, but she felt someone grab onto her sister's shirt. "Setsuna-kun. You need to do this." Shizuna said winking. Setsuna blushed and looked down at her feet. "Go on." Shizuna chided, pushing Setsuna towards the giant oak doors that led to Konoemon's office. Setsuna looked back to Shizuna who sighed and walked back to her. Gently, Shizuna fixed Setsuna's hair, straightened her shirt, just as a mother would do for her child. In truth, Shizuna seemed like Setsuna's mom. They were similar.

With a big smile, Shizuna backed away from Setsuna. "If he says no, which I doubt, just beg. " Shizuna whispered patting Setsuna's shoulder. Setsuna wanted to know how she knew what she would be asking, but she knew it wouldn't help her now. So, Setsuna smiled and knocked on the oak door 4 times.

* * *

"_Come in Setsuna-kun."_

* * *

Setsuna took a deep breath and pushed the doors open slowly. Konoemon smiled and set down a book.

"Good morning Setsuna-kun. How was your photo shoot?"

"It went well, sir." Setsuna said with a bow. Konoemon shook his head. "Stand up child. You are like a granddaughter to me." Setsuna nodded determined to remain tight lipped until she was ready. Konoemon noticed the uneasy look on Setsuna's face. He stroked his beard.

"That's not what you came here for, is it?"

"No, sir."

"Then say what it is. You have taken care of my granddaughter so well, I have a lot to repay you for. You may ask for just about anything."

Setsuna frowned. You may ask for just ABOUT anything. Was this included? "_I have to find out."_ Setsuna thought timidly. She needed to do this.

"Konoemon sir. I have served under your orders and protected Konoka more for myself than anyone else. I was bought to not only guard her, but be her friend..and I have done so."

"Yes?"

"Sir, I have noticed, that Konoka and I are continuing to grow more intimate. I won't tell you how, but know I have done nothing to soil her. But...i cannot continue doing this."

"Mmmm?"

"That is why sir...I would like your blessing to be with your granddaughter..."

Those words rang out in silence. They were little more than a hushed whisper, but Konoemon heard those words very clearly. He stroked his beard and picked up a paper and pushed it to the edge of his desk.

"Have a seat Setsuna."

* * *

Mana: *wakes up* noooooo. I didn't finish my yo momma joke.

Me: You don't need to. I'm scared of your momma enough.

Setsuna: *hisses and puts on baseball cap sideways* He's striking on you shawty. You gonna take that?

Mana: *puts on baseball cap sideways too* Hell no.

Setsuna: *starts beat boxing*

Me: Uh oh...

Mana: *starts rapping* Yo momma so ugly, she so fat, she make me wanna beat you with a baseball bat.

Setsuna: AHHHHHHHH. BUUUUURN.

Me: Alright. Lets go. You so fat, you so dumb, I gave you a feast and you said "Dang boy, why you feeding me crumbs?"

Setsuna: No. I ain't feeling it. Mana? *starts beat boxing again*

Mana: You stupid, you so gay, you make pedophiles come out in the middle of the day. And you just mad cuz I'm killing on this beat-

Setsuna: YEAH!

Mana: words so pricey that I need a receipt.

Me: *mind blown away*

Mana: Haters just mad cuz we got that connection. Sickness so good we got that rapper infection. Rapper infection-

Setsuna&Mana: WORD.

Me: wowwwww...we need a recording studio..

Mana: Yeah boy.

Setsuna: yeah dog remember to review-

Me: and look out for some chapters that are new!

Setsuna: *shakes my hand and hugs me like a G* that's right white boy.

Mana: While these pimps over here, are having a good time, I guess it's my job to say good bye.

PEACE HOME SKILLETS!


	6. The Get to know us extra

Me: *puts on fake reporter voice* Welcome to the studio of Strike a Pose! Meet the star, Setsuna Sakurazaki!

Setsuna: *walks out in work out clothes* Hey...

Me: She's a little moody sometimes. Just like Sasuke!

Setsuna: **What did you just say?**

Me: Ehhhhh...i'll steal Konoka's bra for you?

Setsuna: That's right ho.

Me: *cough* Meet M to the ANA, my fellow gangster.

Mana: *photoshopping a picture so it looks like Konoka is ripping Setsuna's clothes off*

Me: Yeaaaaah, that's how we roll!

Mana: *high fives me*

Me: Anyways, i've been playing with the concept of fan mail or blah blah blah

Mana: What he means to say is, we want you to send in questions, dares,story ideas, whatever, into this extra part of Strike A Pose. It can be to anyone-

Me: *pulls out walkie-talkie, and sneaks into Konoka's room and steals bra* Even me or the waiter!

Mana: Um...watch out...

Me: *shoves bra in pocket* What?

Mana: *screams into walkie-talkie* LOOK OUT FOR ABU!

Me: *looks behind me* AHHHHHHHH! I WASN"T STEALING IT FOR ME!

Asuna: *Grabs me by my throat* THEN WHO YOU PERV?

Me: *cries* Setsuna!

Asuna: *lets me go* Oh. Well then take this one, Konoka just took it off.

Me: Wow.

Mana: *face palm* Alright, so send us questions..

Asuna: *whispers* make some naughty ones up for Setsuna and-

Setsuna: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING?

Me: OH SHIT. *Takes bra from asuna* take this bra! I hope it pleases you master!

Setsuna: *takes bra* Good job ho.

Mana: *cough* sorry man HO...we'll see you guys next time, or later today if we get enough questions!

Me: Good bye my friends!

Asuna: *monkey noises like abu* bye bye.

Setsuna: *goes into dressing room with bra* Ohhhhhh yeaaaaaaaah this is the stuff...ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...WAIT WHY THE HELL ARE YOU RECORDING THIS! GET THE HELL OUT!


End file.
